Today, more than ever, people rely on turn-by-turn navigation presentations to navigate routes to their desired destinations. Many vehicle information systems provide such navigation presentations as one of their features. Also, most mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, etc.) execute navigation applications that provide such presentations. Unfortunately, the designs of typical navigation presentations have not evolved much in recent years. They often provide static navigation presentations that do not adjust to changes in the navigated routes.